The Masquerade Valentine's Dance
by vanitylove
Summary: Sonny always hated Valentine's Day but can a mysterious hot guy change that. There's a Masquerade Valentine's Dance. Will the guy she meets be her bad boy prince charming. Read and Find out. One-shot. First Holiday themed fic. Tell me what you think.


**Hey guys "Happy Valentine's Day"! I said this because it was the proper thing to do and I forgot today was "Valentine's Day". It was embarrassing with everyone wearing those lovey dovey faces. I was sick to my stomach until our class passed out snacks and it was chocolate. Yummy!**

**Hope you had nice "Valentine's Day" and you can follow me on twitter my user name is iDemiFan4Ever tell me you're from and I'll follow.**

**If you like my fics, will love DemiFan7's story,**

"**Throughly Modern Sonny"**

**Description:**

**After Sonny gets her big break in the broadway musical Throughly Modern Millie. Will a certain handsome costar make it challenging for Sonny to keep her long distance relationship with Chad? **

**Her adventures in NYC!**

**Check it out**

_****Sonny's POV****_

Tawni and I were changing out of our costumes from the check it out sketch which was hilarious when we noticed a picture.

"Hey Sonny look we're having a 'Masquerade Valentine's Dance". Tawni squealed.

"What so great about Valentine's Day?" I asked.

"It's the most romantic day of the year." Tawni said.

"You have to wear a mask that's really weird and you have no idea who's behind it." I said.

"That's the fun part and at Midnight they'll reveal their handsome face sweep us away." Tawni said jumping up and down.

"Or they could be a psycho with a chainsaw and take you and kidnap you." I said giggling.

Tawni glared.

"Why don't you like this most romantic day?" Tawni asked.

"Because once when I was 14 I got dumped on this day and every Valentine's Day something bad happens." I said continuing to our dressing room.

"Wow that's some bad luck you have there." Tawni said giggling.

"I'm not going." I said

"Sonny please. I can't go alone." Tawni pleaded.

We finally entered our dressing room.

Mr. Condor made an announcement.

"All shows must attend the dance.

Boy wear tuxes and Girls wear red or pink dresses or you're FIRED. Have a nice day." Mr. Condor voice boomed.

"See you have to go now." Tawni said smirking.

"Doesn't mean I'll follow all the rules." I said muttered.

"Come on let's go shopping." Tawni said grabbing me by the arm and out the door.

We finally went to her favorite store.

She first tried on a dress which was pink and was sparkly and went to her past her thigh. Which means if she bends down you can see her ass.

"What do you think?" Tawni asked.

"Prostitute" I smiled.

"You're so mean but it's the truth." Tawni said and changed.

After 30 dresses I think because a hot guy with blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes was staring at me then winked.

We stared at each other for a long time until Tawni came out and ruined it.

"Sonny? What about this one?" Tawni asked.

"It's perfect" I said. _I really just wanted to stare the hot guy again._

"Okay after this we can leave." Tawni said.

Finally I thought and rolled my eyes and turned to him again.

I saw him chuckling at me knowing what I was thinking.

"Not funny" I mouthed to him.

He chuckled.

A girl came to his side and was trying to see why he was chuckling.

I'm going guess that's his sister. They look a like.

"Sonny?" Tawni asked.

"What! What do you want!" I yelled and everyone started staring.

"I was asking can you see if these shoes come in a 7 ½. And everyone is staring." Tawni whispered.

"Do you guys have an eye problem because I'd be happy to fix it." I hissed.

Everyone turned back to what they were doing.

"Tawni go to the shoe section. I'll meet up with you later." I said.

"Why?" Tawni asked.

"I have some unfinished business to do. I said looking directly the guy I was eye talking too.

"Okay." Tawni said and left.

I was thinking of plan so we can exchange numbers without trying to make a conversation.

I wrote Sonny and my cell phone number on a piece of paper and slipped it into a jacket near him winked when I saw him put under a perfume. We walked past each other checking each other out and grabbing the numbers.

I caught up with Tawni and she found her shoes and we paid and left.

"Sonny you've been a phone for a long time who are you texting?" Tawni asked while driving us home.

"Ohh my cousin." I lied.

We finally made it back and Tawni started getting ready while I watched. She curled her hair and picked a knee length dress with sparkles and it's strapless.

"Are you sure you don't want to go?" Tawni asked again.

"I'm fine tawn." I said.

"Okay call if you need anything. But what about

Mr. Condor?" Tawni asked.

"He can't fire me without me no really good ideas." I said.

"Okay have fun" Tawni said.

I decided to watch tv and movies and they were all about that word I can't pronounce.

I got a text from the guy which I found out his name is Chad. (A/N if you some of you didn't know Sonny and Chad don't know each other in this fic.)

_Hey Sonshine – C_

_Hey Chaddie – S_

_Wat u doin 2 nite? – C_

_Watchin Tv u – S_

_Dance – C_

_Ha Boo 4 u – S_

_Wish u could come – C_

_Ur so sweet like this chocolate I'm eating – S_

_LOL wow Son compare me 2 chocolate – C_

_Well it bad 4 u and ur bad for me it's sweet and ur sweet 2 me – S_

_Well that makes it better. G2G sister is waiting – C_

_Okay have fun – S_

_Luv u – C_

_(giggles) Luv u 2 – S_

_Give the dance a chance plz _– C

_Fine 4 u – S_

He is so lucky he's cute.

I decided to do the opposite of what Mr. Condor said and wear a black tutu like dress with a silver studs on them on the front with a waist band around it. For shoes black ankle boots and for makeup smokey dark eye shadow, black eye liner, mascara, and hot pink lip stick.

I sprayed my favorite victoria's secret perfume and invisible perfume. Then finally silver hoop earring and I took off my wig which was brunette and let my black curly hair down. I combed and brush it and then tied my 2 locks of hair until they meet in the middle and clipped them with a pin. **(A/N everything on profile)** I finally left. I didn't bother putting a mask on because my hair is black which nobody saw yet and I wore black makeup so you couldn't tell.

I was finally there when Mr. Condor stopped me.

"You're fired!" He yelled.

"you can't." I said confidently.

"if you fire me less views for the show and that won't be good." I smirked.

"What show?" He asked.

"So Random and I'm Sonny Munroe." I said.

"You should've just Sonny and I would've let you off the hook now go." He said.

I nodded.

When everyone saw me their jaws dropped except for one guy and he was smirking.

I went and got some punch until these girls came up to me.

"You're not wearing the right colors." She said.

"I know and your point." I asked.

"What the fuck makes you so special?" She screeched.

"I'm just better than you." I said.

She got mad and tried to throw punch at me but I ducked under the table and she got wet.

She screamed and everyone went silent.

"Look what you did." She screamed.

Everyone turned to her, her "crew" turned her, she turned to me, and I turned to the wall.

"Hmmm are you talking to the duckies on the wall." I asked stupidly.

Everyone started to laugh.

There was really duckies on the wall.

"I HATE YOU!" The girl screamed and leaving.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" I yelled.

After that I danced with a few guys.

Then I decided to sit and watch the stars at the balcony.

"Hey!" A guy said coming out the party.

"Hey" I replied.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"Thinking that's all." I answered.

"that's was cool what you did out there and what you're wearing." He said.

"Thanks you're pretty brave too I see."

Instead of a tux he wore black skinny jeans, Black muscled shirt, black leather jacket, and black and white converse.

"Thanks." He answered.

We talked and danced for a while.

It started getting cold and I shuddered.

The guy noticed and put his leather jacket around me.

He also took the opportunity to wrap his arms around my waist from behind, I leaned into his chest, and he put his head on top of mine.

We finally had to take out masks off.

"I'm Chad." He said without his mask turning me around towards him.

I smirked.

I took off some of the eye shadow.

"I'm Sonny". I said.

"Wow you change fast." Chad said smirking.

"Wow you ruin the moment fast." I said mocking his tone.

"Do you want me to kiss you or not?" Chad asked smirking.

"Fine" I started.

"Fine" He repeated.

"Good" I said.

"Good" he said repeating me again

"So are we good? I asked.

"We are so good." He answered

He smiled and pulled me into a passionate kiss.

We pulled away smiling.

"Best Valentine's Day Ever!" We said together.

_Maybe Valentine's isn't so bad. I thought._

*****Review and**

"**Happy Belated Valentine's Day"*** **

**iStemiFan1 has logged out.**


End file.
